


For Sale

by FandomQueen86



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen86/pseuds/FandomQueen86
Summary: Jane Cho Wiley and Tork are for sale in the FBI charity slave auction.





	

For Sale

Jane Cho Wiley and Tork are for sale in the FBI charity slave auction. I got this idea from chapter 16 of Always. Thanks brooklyn79 for letting me use the slave auction. I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like that then don't read or review it. The only thing I own is the character of Sarah Hill

Patrick Jane stood on the stage with Cho, Wiley, Tork and other male FBI agents as Agent Kim Fisher who had come back to Austin after her mother died speaking to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you can see these fine men you see here are not just fit but strong too. I'm sure they will be of help to you on whatever you need done around your house or in your yard or whatever you want them to do just as long as it is legal" said Kim as the crowd laughed.

The first man sold was from the art division who was bought by one of the female agents to do some yard work at her home since her husband had hurt his back. Another man was bought by the chief of police as a fishing buddy since said FBI agent was a good fisherman. Five men were bought by the mayor to paint her house shirtless. And the others were sold to either other FBI workers or higher-ups.

Finally it was down to Jane and the other three, Wiley was sold to the FBI director's mother to help her set up her new computer and to teach her how to use it so she could talk to her grand kids online. Cho was bought as dinner date by one of new FBI agents who had a crush on him. Tork was bought by the lady who ran the front desk to help her clean out a guest room. And finally Jane was the last one to be bid on as he step up next to Kim, every woman who did not get an agent pushed their way to front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen here we have Patrick Jane part time consultant to the FBI he is good with hands as well as his mind. Just don't let him into your head or you will be sorry. Now let's start out the bidding at ten dollars" said Kim.

"Ten" yelled a woman.

"Thirty" called another woman

"Eighty" screamed one woman

The bidding for Jane was getting higher and higher until he was bought by a Miss Sarah Hill for two thousand dollars who not only wanted to him to entertain her guest for a party as a physic that she was having the next day. But she was known by many to steal married men she thought to be too good looking for their wives. Lisbon had seen all the women fight over Jane that she was almost willing to out bid them all. But she knew that Jane would just ignore the women's flirting and looks at him. For he only had eyes for Lisbon. After the bidding was done Jane went to meet Lisbon at their table when Sarah Hill came over to them.

"Mr. Jane I'm Sarah Hill I bought you for a party that I'm having tomorrow at seven so you can do your physic readings for my guest here is my address I look forward to see you there" said Sarah as she handed Jane the paper with her address on it

"Please call me Patrick and I and my wife Teresa here will be glad to come" said Jane.

"Oh really most of the entertainment I hired don't bring their wives to my parties" said Sarah hoping Lisbon was one of those wives.

Lisbon did not like what this Sarah woman was implying and she did not like how this woman was looking at her husband nor did she trust this woman alone with Jane at her party. But knew that Jane had to go to the party and do his bit for the guest and she was going to be there to watch and to let Sarah know that Jane was hers.

The next night at seven Jane and Lisbon arrived at Sarah Hill's home for her party so Jane can do his physic bit on her guest or as Jane once called them a fat crowd of suckers. Jane rang the doorbell and they waited for it to be opened. The door opened to revile Sarah in a very skin tight dress she smiled as she saw Jane but soon drop her smile when she saw Lisbon. She had been hoping all day that Jane would come by himself so she could have him to herself after the party was done.

"Patrick I'm so glad you're here everyone is waiting for you to give them a reading" said Sarah as she put her hand on Jane's back to a little too close to his ass as she moved him into her home. Not caring that Lisbon was there watching her.

Lisbon saw the way Sarah touch her husband as they went inside and she did not like it one bit. Jane move away from the Sarah the minute they got in the house and took Lisbon's hand. Sarah did not seem fazed by this at all as she led them into the living room. In the living room sat and stood about fifty people all dress in their best clothes. Both Jane and Lisbon looked at them and both knew that Jane did have a fat crowd of suckers to read.

"Everyone this Patrick Jane a consultant with the FBI and who use to be physic back in L.A. years ago. So he will do some reading for you guys" said Sarah as she waved her hand for Jane to come to the middle of the room.

"Thank you Miss Hill and hello everyone now I'm getting something does the David mean anything mean any to anyone "asked Jane

"Yes that was my father's name" said a woman sitting in a chair near the fireplace.

"Well your dad wants to you know that loves and missing you very much" said Jane.

She cried happy tears at the message Jane gave her. And so it was for the next two hours as Jane gave reading and messages to all of the guest on what they wanted to hear. Jane was coming out of the bathroom in the downstairs hallway when he was cornered by Sarah.

"Patrick you were a hit out there with my guest" said Sarah as she rubs up against him and tried to kiss him.

Jane was uncomfortable with what she was doing to him that he pushed her away from him.

"I love my wife very much Miss Hill no amount of you rubbing on me or trying to kiss me will get me to leave my wife for a cheap woman like you. I saw how you were tonight you think that you can get any man you just using your looks and body. Well only men that have no self respect for themselves and their wives would fall for you" said Jane.

"How dare you say that to me Patrick, I will have you know that all the men that wanted me came to me on their own I can't help that they choose me over their wives? Now I want you and that woman you call your wife to get out of my house" said Sarah very pissed off.

Jane left Sarah in the hall and went to find Lisbon he found her in living room talking to some of the guest by the fireplace. He went over to her and touched her arm.

"Come on Lisbon I think it is time we went home it seem we have wore out our welcome here" said Jane.

"Okay" said Lisbon as she looked at Jane to see he that look on his face that told her that he did something. That made them leave not that she care she was ready to go from the time they got there.

Both said their goodbyes to all the guest and left the house once in their car Lisbon asked Jane what happen that had them leave. Jane told her what had happen after he came out of the bathroom. After she heard that she wanted to go back and slap Sarah for touching Jane that way. Jane put his hand on her leg to let her know that loved her. And that no cheap woman would ever turn him away from her.

They arrived at home and the paid the babysitter for the night. After the babysitter left they went to check on Michelle. After looking in on her they went into their room and got undress and ready for bed. Once in bed Jane showed Lisbon just how much he loved her by sweet passionate making love to her.

The end


End file.
